dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Frostfire Dragon
The Frostfire dragon is an opposite hybrid of the Fire and Cold elements. It's main element is Cold. Appearance The frostfire dragon is very similar in appearance to the Cold dragon, except that its coat is red instead of white, its beard and crest are blue, its horns are black, and its wing membranes are orange. Abilities Natural Weapons The frostfire dragon truly is a formidable creature. It has powerful jaws, remarkable strength, sharp claws and strong horns. Natural Defenses The frostfire dragon has no natural predators. Its thick coat, which is shorter and less dense than the cold dragon's but still remarkably thick, protects it from the cold. Other Abilities This dragon, with its vast wingspan, is a strong flier, and is also a fast runner. Unlike the cold dragon, frostfire dragons can swim. Their thick coats shed water and protect them from the icy cold. Breath Weapon The frostfire dragon produces the hottest flame of all fire breathers. Weaknesses Their bright red color makes them easy to spot so hiding is about impossible for them. Habitat Regions The range of the frostfire dragon is spotty and irregular. They can be found reliably only on a few small islands in the Crimson Sea, most notably Mooretoss Island. Preferred Home Frostfire dragons are rarely glimpsed but are commonly found on sea cliffs, in mountains, or near glaciers. Sheltering/Nesting It is unknown if frostfire dragons make nests, and if they do, how and where they make them. Diet Frostfire dragons are carnivores. They hunt nearly any large land animal (though not other dragons) and also take sea mammals. They usually don't like fish. Like cold dragons, they eat ice instead of drinking water. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Frostfire dragons tend to be more savage than cold dragons. They are complicated creatures; ferocious yet honorable, intelligent yet emotional, introverted yet assertive. Those unfamiliar with their kind may find them prickly, but they are in reality loyal and sensitive, ready to sacrifice everything to protect their friends. They often are very literal-minded and fail to understand sarcasm and figures of speech. It takes time to build the trust of a frostfire dragon, but once you do, your life is their life and your pain is their pain. They take everything seriously. They will bear all kinds of abuse and insult without flinching, but will dismember anyone who does the same to their friends. Social Order Frostfire dragons are solitary wanderers until they find a mate. Then, the pair will stay together for life. Relationship to Wizards Frostfire dragons mistrust humans, and it can take years to gain one's trust. Intruding on a frostfire dragon's space could be a fatal mistake. Life Cycle Mating Not much is known about when frostfire dragons mate or how they choose their mates. Being rare dragons, they may breed with other species instead of their own kind, which is unusual for dragons in the wild, which usually hybridize only rarely. But it may be difficult for a frostfire dragon to find other frostfire dragons. Birth No one knows where frostfire dragons lay their eggs, since they are so secretive. Many frostfire dragons bred in captivity perish within the egg due to their elements opposing one another too much and not uniting properly. This may contribute to their rarity. Infancy Baby frostfire dragons have rarely been observed, but it is assumed that males and females both care for the baby until it is grown, as do many of the frostfire dragon's relatives. Adolescence Frostfire dragons seem to be still under their parents' protection at this time, but are more independent. Adulthood Once they become adults, frostfire dragons leave their parents. Life Span A frostfire dragons' lifespan in the wild is unknown, but they seem to be long lived, averaging 150 years. However, the bond with their rider is so deep that the dragon sometimes commits suicide when their wizard partner passes. History Discovery The frostfire dragon was discovered by the renowned Professor Dravin on his voyage to the Palagos Islands. He brought back an orphaned baby, who he named Celsius, and studied the young dragon rigorously, but she perished while still a juvenile of unknown causes. Dravin had been researching for his book, The Origins of Dragons. He theorized that all magics originated from a single, fundamental, all-encompassing magic he called Cosmic Magic, and diverged into the elements we know later. He believed the existence of opposite dragons supported his theory, because it showed that the elements were not so different from one another as many people thought. Origin of Name Frostfire dragons are named for their unusual coalescence of elements. "Frostfire" is known as a paradox element in magic. Magic Frostfire dragons are associated with both cryomancy and pyromancy. They also have some special abilities attributed to the coexistence of two opposite elements within them, which is nicknamed "opposite magic." Notable Frostfire Dragons * Celsius (Professor Dravin) * Winterflame When in a park Breeding The Frostfire Dragon is hard to breed. You need a Cold Dragon and any dragon with the Fire element, but chances of breeding one are slim. Once you have one or more, it becomes much easier: you can breed two Frostfire Dragons or a Frostfire Dragon with a Cold/Fire Dragon. Habitat A Frostfire Dragon can be kept in a Fire/Cold/Omnitat habitat. Just be sure it isn't placed with too much pure elemental Cold Dragons or Fire Dragons because then the elements are going to be instable inside the dragon's body, causing death. How to care for Don't place one in a habitat with too much pure Fire or Cold dragons. Also be sure to always place them in a habitat with other dragons. When a Frostfire Dragon feels lonely, it may become sick, something which doesn't happen in their natural biome for some reason. Favorite Treat Unlike the Fire Dragon, the Frostfire Dragon does not like Sarjin Peppers that much, and does not enjoy Zazzberries at all. They like Dragon Fruit and Pumpermelons. References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Fire Category:Fire Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Palagos Islands Category:Opposite Hybrids Category:Cold Category:Inhabitants of the Ganinara Falls Category:Inhabitants of the Crimson Sea Category:Inhabitants of Mount Mashe